moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hrodin Secretflame
Hrodin Secretflame is the Wardmaster of the Ironforge Tribunal of Sages; a council of the eldest arcanists and mystics, serving as the authority on magic within the Kingdom of Ironforge. He is the eldest and patriarch of the Secretflame Clan, an ancient family of mystics, arcanists, diplomats, politicians, and advisors. With no male heir to hold the family name, Hrodin remains in his family's seat on the Senate of Ironforge, but prefers traveling Azeroth and seeking out hidden mysteries of the world, while maintaining a watchful eye over Khaz Modan. Physical Description Among the dwarves of Ironforge, Hrodin is known as the "Eternal Flame of Ironforge", a joke on his physical appearance and Hrodin's stubborn struggle against time and his seemingly inability to die of old age. Where a fiery orange beard and hair had once been displayed, now hangs an almost snow white beard reaching down to Hrodin's waist. Even though Hrodin has lived for over four-hundred years, his posture remains straight and his shoulders broad. His skin is pale and wrinkled, his face proudly displaying a couple faded scars from the various wars he has fought in, but despite all the tell-tale signs of old age, there is still a glow in this old dwarf's eyes, giving tribute to Hrodin's passionate thirst for knowledge. Hrodin wears a variety of robes and clothes, ranging from elaborate and ornate robes of arcane power to simple clothing with earthy colors. His attire is really just a reflection of his purpose for the time. For formal and diplomatic situations he will wear fancier and prestigious attire, but in research and casual settings, he will wear more comfortable and more appropriate attire. No matter what he is garbed in, there are a few signature items that Hrodin always maintains on his person. A large ruby amulet with the sigil of the Secretflame clan which hangs loosely on his neck, an old tome adorning various runes, as well as multiple relics and artifacts of his own. History 400 P.C.- Hrodin is born. No other male Secretflames are born after this. 300 P.C.- On Hrodin's 100th birthday, he ends his arcane apprenticeship and joins the Ironforge Tribunal of Sages as a neonate. 287 P.C.- Hrodin marries the daughter of his former teacher, Lorna Crimsonforge. 280 P.C.- Hrodin's only child, Mairte, is born. 230 P.C.- The War of Three Hammers begins. Hrodin fights on the front lines with the Legions of Ironforge. Hrodin's father dies fighting the Dark Irons. 240 P.C.- After the events of Grim Batol, Hrodin is with the forces that lay seige to Blackrock Mountain. He was the first to council retreat after the summoning of Ragnaros, a stance that gained him some fame after Ragnaros decimated the lands around him. 197 P.C.- Hrodin is elected to the Senate of Ironforge, filling his family's ancient seat. 170 P.C.- Hrodin is among the ambassadors who are sent for the first dwarven contact with Gnomes. 170 P.C.- Hrodin financially aids the Gnomes in the construction of Gnomeregan and pushes for more support for them on the senate. His reputation as a liberal senator begins. 90 P.C.- Hrodin's uncle dies without an heir, pasing the family's title of Thane to Hrodin. 84 P.C. Hrodin is promoted to the rank of Wardmaster and Elder Sage of the Ironforge Tribunal of Sages. 0 L.C.- The Dark Portal opens. Sensing the massive fel energies, Hrodin implores the Senate to close the Gates of Ironforge to weather the storm. 7 L.C.- Hrodin fights along the dwarves new allies, the Humans, against the Horde. 25 L.C.- Hrodin elects to aid the Gnomes of Gnomeregan and their war with the troggs over helping the human kingdoms fight against the Scourge. 25 L.C.- Hrodin is with the dwarven forces who fight Ragnaros within Molten Core. This is his second time battleing the Firelord. 27 L.C.- Hrodin returns to Ironforge to become a more active face in Ironforge politics, only to be distracted by the events of the Sunwell and the Shattered Sun Offensive. He was among the arcanists that were summoned to help form a solution to Kil'jaden's threat. 29 L.C.- Hrodin leaves Ironforge once again to venture with the Explorer's League into Ulduar to discover it's mysteries and history. 32 L.C.- Hrodin leaves Ulduar and returns to Ironforge, leaving the research and discovery to younger minds. His new goal in Ironforge is political, and it is the reunification of the dwarven clans. 33 L.C.- Forms the Hammer of Anvilmar, a political organization based on reinvigorating the Senate of Ironforge and the reunification of the dwarven clans. Rumors about Hrodin Hrodin is so well-connected to the arcane that he has learned the secrets to immortality. Hrodin hates the Kirin Tor. His reasons are unclear. Hrodin is secretly on the payroll of the Dark Irons. This is why he pushes so hard for reunification. Hrodin is incapable of producing a male heir and his line will soon die. Hrodin is in a secret cabal with dragons and that this cabal is the source of his massive arcane power. Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Ironforge Tribunal of Sages Category:Senate of Ironforge